Lady Knight in Red
by doozer-12
Summary: Kel has an interesting night when she plays the part of bridesmaid in Shinko and Roalds wedding. KD
1. The Ceremony

I own 0 characters, they all belong to the genius Tamora Pierce!!!  
  
Kel stood on her balcony looking into the main courtyard. Across the courtyard were the massive glass windows that adorned the palace's massive banquet hall. The windows were normally dark and revealed nothing but closed curtains. Today the curtains were thrown open giving Kel a view of the large banquet hall as it was being cleaned and readied for the wedding by the palace servants. Kel let out a long and exasperated sigh. While she wouldn't be waiting tables for once, she had no idea whom she was going to be stuck sitting with. She hoped that Master Oakbridge had decided not to seat her with a conservative this time. Last midwinter someone had decided that she should have to sit with a conservative at every meal just to prove that she wasn't magiced by anyone. While a few had eventually warmed up to her, most had spent the entire meal ignoring her or finding new ways to insult her virginity. Kel turned away from the window and picked up her glaive. She'd already done one pattern dance that morning, but one more couldn't hurt, especially if it helped her work out some of the frustration over the nights pending activities....  
About 2 swift turns into her pattern dance there were several loud knocks on her door followed by shouts from Kel's former maid Lalasa. "Milady you had better let me in so that we can get you ready for tonight!"  
  
"What on earth" Kel began as she opened the door. "Milady you are to stand next to Princess Shinkokami tonight. You must get ready now in order to help her prepare later." Kel had known that this was going to happen. Although the wedding was going to follow Tortallian tradition, Princess Shinko was going to have her Yamani attendants, Kel and her mother Ilaine dress her according to Yamani tradition. It was both an honor to be asked and a pain because it meant playing the part of a "bridesmaid."  
"But I thought I had another hour before I even had to..." began Kel.  
  
"Not if you want me to make your hair look more feminine than that chin- length rats nest you call a hair do." Rather than argue Kel sat down and allowed her former maid to begin. Several hours later Keladry of Mindelan emerged from her quarters looking more like a lady than a seasoned knight. She hurried to Princess Shinko's rooms only to find Lady Haname, her mother and Yukimi already there. "You're late" Lady Haname replied. "So you are alive" her mother replied. "Sorry," replied Kel. "I've never had to 'do' my hair or put on so much make-up before. I had no idea that it could take two hours." Princess Shinkokami looked beautiful in a long, Tortallian-style wedding dress. Over a long, beaded white gown she wore a lace kimono-style robe, tied around the waist. Princess Shinko pulled at the back of the robe revealing a long train. Her hair was pinned up in a mixture of massive curls and ornate Yamani tortis shell combs. In the ties of her robe, she wore red beads, to symbolize the Yamani color of happiness and luck. "You must all wear red beads for me today" the Princess replied as she handed Kel a string of the beads. "We must wish for luck."  
"Are you still nervous even now that you love Prince Roald? Or has the Queen decided to make you her slave?" replied Kel.  
"No, but the war has only just ended this summer. Is it not unlucky to be married right after such a terrible event?"  
"Only in the Yamani Islands" replied Kel. Not long after Kel and the ladies prepared to head to the Chapel room where a Priestess would marry the Prince and Princess.  
  
Kel had never been as nervous in her life as she was now. She stood next to Yuki as they waited for the Princess the walk down the aisle to the altar. While she knew that everyone's eyes were searching for the Princess, she couldn't help but feel a few eyes on her. Some of the conservatives eyed both her and her dress. While Kel normally wore slightly plain dresses (when she did wear dresses) she had had no choice in what she was wearing today. The Princess had insisted both she and Yuki wear real bridesmaid dresses. Shinko had ordered a dress for each of them through Lalasa with strict orders that they be "red and reflect the height of Tortallian fashion." Lalasa had done the job all right. The "lucky" red color of her dress glowed brazenly against the gold of her summer tan. In all the years that had passed since her chest had grown, this was the first time that Kel had ever exposed them as much as they were now. Silently, she wondered how the ladies at court prevented the mishaps of spilling out when they wore dresses cut like this every day. The trumpets sounded and the bridal march began. Princess Shinko appeared at the doors and began her walk down the aisle. The guests stood as Prince Roald leaned against both Neal and the King for support. Shinko was breathtaking. As she and Yuki stood next to Shinko during the ceremony Kel began to wonder if she would ever walk down the aisle. She didn't want to marry and give up her shield. Still, every time she saw Dom she went all girly inside. Kel lifted her eyes and searched the room for the Sergeant. He sat next to Duke Baird and Buri towards the end of one of the aisles. Lord Roaul was on his right, both adorned in the dress uniform of the King's Own. Dom must have felt her stare because he looked up and smiled at her. Ashamed of being caught staring like a little school girl Kel lowered her eyes and concentrated on the remaining moments of the ceremony. "Just a few more minutes, and maybe I can sneak out of the reception early" thought Kel....still she couldn't resist stealing a second glance at Dom. 


	2. Of Knights and Sparrows

Kel took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she prepared to enter the banquet hall. As bridesmaids, both she and Yuki had to enter before the Royalty as the wedding party was introduced. She glanced back at Princess Shinko and Prince Roald. The couple was in their own little world. Next to them stood the King and Queen. Kel liked Queen Thayet. Numerous training sessions with her majesty and the Yamani ladies over the years had shown her that Thayet was pretty easy going. Or maybe it was getting dumped on her butt several times with a glaive that had made her think that. King Jonathan was another story. She knew he cared about his people. She'd seen that when he and the Queen agreed to change a law that was cruel and unfair to the commoners. And they had done it because she asked them to. But she couldn't help being angry at him for making her go through a year of probation as a page when no one else had to. It didn't help that King Jonathan had used The Own and her former knight master Raoul as decoration for the Grand Progress.  
Kel focused her attention back to the doors of the banquet hall. The Chief Herald was announcing their entrance. Both she and Yuki walked through the doors as their names were called and began to descend the stairs. When they reached the bottom they turned to watch the King and Queen followed by the newlyweds. Yukimi curtsied and Kel caught herself as she began to bow, then quickly changed it into a slightly wobbly curtsy. Silently she cursed herself for forgetting that tonight she had to act like a lady. She hoped that no one had seen her mistake. It was likely that no one had witnessed it because at that moment all eyes were on Shinko and Roald. The room had gone completely silent. After Roald and Shinko had crossed the room and were seated with the King and Queen, music began to play and people began to talk again. Kel felt some of the evenings pressure float away as she told herself "Just a few more hours and then I can sneak away." A squire came to take Kel's arm and guide her to her table. She knew she would be sitting with Neal and Yuki but their other companion was unknown to her. If she was going to be stuck sitting next to another conservative she would have to put on her Yamani-blank face. As she sat down she took a deep breath and thought about a calm lake. She could feel some of the tension in her body release as she repeated the lake idea to herself several times. She opened her eyes and was about to interrupt Yuki and Neal when Dom walked up to the table and sat down beside her. All of the Yamani-calm Kel had just summoned disappeared. "You're my table partner tonight?" she gasped. "Well don't sound so happy" replied Dom. "I thought we'd catch up on things but if you'd rather me move..." "No, no no!" replied Kel, almost a little too anxiously. "This is much better than sitting next to some stuff shirt." Secretly, Kel thought that sitting next to Dom would be much better than sitting next to anyone. "I heard that you did such a good job at New Hope the refugees were almost sorry to see the war end." Kel blushed at Dom's comment. Then she made the mistake of looking into his very intense blue eyes. It was a good thing she was sitting down or her knees would have gone all wobbly on her. She was used to seeing him in the standard uniform of The Own, but tonight's dress uniform was a deep blue that seemed to make the color of his eyes even more intense. Kel looked down to avoid his glare. A curl brushed down against her face. She started to reach for it but Dom beat her to it. "Pretty" he said as he fingered the curl. "I don't think I've ever seen you so dressed up." "And you won't again. At least not until Neal and Yuki's wedding. I don't understand how girls walk with so much fabric at their feet. Not to mention I feel like if I make one wrong move I'm going to fall out of this thing. " "You sure complain a lot for someone who used to wear dresses to dinner every day as a page" Neal chimed in. "Those dresses," began Kel, "had a bit more fabric to them in the areas that counted." "I like it," cut in Dom. Kel caught herself blushing again. Tonight was going to be interesting.  
  
Kel watched as Neal led Yuki out on the dance floor. She didn't realize that her eyes gave away her desire to dance herself until she heard a familiar voice say "Would you do me the honor?" Kel looked up at Sergeant Domitanon who was now standing beside her chair.  
"I haven't danced since Master Oakbridge's etiquette classes," she replied as she stood and took his hand. Dom led her out to the dance floor and wrapped one hand snuggly around her waist. Soon they were turning and swaying with the music.  
"That was an interesting curtsy you did earlier" joked the sergeant. "I was hoping no one had seen that" said Kel as she blushed. "Oh I don't think anyone did. They were too busy watching the new bride and groom." Kel started to argue that HE had seen it but stopped. He was looking at her in a funny way. The way Cleon had looked when he kissed her for the first time on Progress.  
A yell behind them snapped Kel out of his trance. They turned to see Groten, a nasty knight who had given Kel trouble in the past yelling at a page. "You made me spill my drink you little maggot." The page tried to apologize but before he could Groten had grabbed him by the collar. "That's enough," shouted Kel. She had on her Yamani face and was trying very carefully to control her anger. No page deserved to be treated like that, partially because most had never served at such a formal banquet, but also because it was just plain wrong. "Mind your own business you little slut," slurred Groten, who had clearly had a little too much to drink. He could be slime, but if not for the alcohol, Kel doubted he would have gotten so carried away at a royal function. She took a step between the young page and Groten. "Leave him alone, he's just a page." Her voice was calm as she said it, but Kel could feel her teeth grinding. She hated bullies. "And what are you going to do, challenge me to a duel in your skirt?" replied Groten. Dom came up behind him and put a firm hand on his shoulder. Raoul had stood up from his table on the other side of the floor and was walking towards them. Neal had also stopped dancing with Yuki in order to glare at the drunken knight. "Sir Groten, you have had too much to drink and need to go back to your rooms. NOW," said Dom in a voice that Kel had only heard him use on the battle field. "Why should I go back to my room? That little wench should go back to the whore hous--- before Groten could finish his sentence Dom had laid a right hook on the knight, knocking him to the floor. Kel didn't know what to do. She looked at Groten, who currently, was feeling for a loose tooth with his tongue. Then she looked up at Dom. Slowly, almost timidly she reached out and grabbed his hand and held it. Raoul had come over to have some of the hall guards remove the drunken knight.  
"What do we do now?" said Kel. Things hadn't quite sunk in yet. She was still trying to get over the smacking sound of Dom's fist hitting Groten's jaw.  
"Probably leave before one of his friends realizes what just happened" said Dom.  
"I agree," joined in Raoul. "We don't need a brawl at a royal wedding reception.  
And I can only get you off the hook one punch at a time Dom." Kel asked a squire to bring her her wrap, which she had left at the table, and she and Dom walked out of the banquet hall, still holding hands.  
  
Kel took a deep breath and she and Dom walked down the empty hallway. Their feet echoed against the stone floors. Her palm was sweaty from nervousness but so was Dom's. They continued to hold hands anyways. Suddenly Dom stopped and turned Kel to face him.  
  
"Kel, I...," Dom paused as he said this and looked into her eyes. Before he said anything else he leaned in for a long passionate kiss. His mouth was warm against hers. The first time she had kissed Cleon she had felt that she should pull away. She didn't feel this way with Dom. Instead she found her body responding to his kiss, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he hugged her waist. They pulled away, breathless. Kel had to assume from the burning in her face that she was just as red as he was.  
  
"I've wanted to do that for a long time" he said.  
  
"So have I," she replied. "We, we should talk. About this. Us. Is there an us?"  
  
"I hope so," said Dom. Otherwise that kiss was very misleading."  
  
"Tobe will be in my room. But if we are quiet, we can talk there. Besides, he won't go to bed till I am back anyways," she said.  
  
As they made their way down the hall Kel felt the hair on the back of her neck prickle up. Dom must have had the same feeling too because he stopped in his steps at the same time she did. Dom unsheathed his sword, which luckily was part of The Own's dress uniform. Kel lifted her skirt to reveal several daggers strapped around the inside of her thighs. Had she not been sensing danger, she would have felt a little embarrassed at showing so much of her bare leg to Dom. They pressed their backs against the wall as they prepared to round the corner. Someone was in the hallway outside of Kel's room. Someone who was trying to be very quiet. Someone who was not supposed to be there. Dom motioned to Kel that he would turn the corner first with her to come from behind as backup. His sword would provide better protection from a surprise attacker than her short daggers. Besides, whoever was outside of Kel's rooms would be expecting Kel, not Dom.  
  
Dom turned the corner to face the intruder. Kel followed just two steps behind him. Ansil of Groten leaned against the door with both Burchard of Stone Mountain and a man that Kel didn't recognize. The way he stood and held his sword told Kel enough to know that he was dangerous. She shifted her feet into a fighting stance as she moved next to Dom.  
  
"Can I help you gentlemen?" she asked.  
  
"We came to talk to you about some...philosophical differences," giggled Groten, who had obviously not had his last drink in the banquet hall. "I brought my friend here to help me persuade you." Drunk as he was, he obviously intended to fight. He unsheathed his sword in a careless manner and nearly fell on his face in the process.  
  
"Great," thought Kel. She not only had to deal with a drunken knight but another full blooded knight and a warrior she knew nothing about.  
  
"We can settle this on the courts if you wish," she said.  
  
"I'm not here to settle this on the courts. We're going to settle this now where no ones here to magic you. You're a whore and you've corrupted half the nobles out here. Just like you did my boy!" said Burchard .  
  
He advanced on Kel, sword raised. Silently she cursed the fact that not only was she in a dress and heels but that all she had to defend herself were two short daggers. Dom moved in on the stranger. As Burchard swung and cut, Kel dipped and swerved. It wouldn't do for her to get chopped in half because she was too eager to strike. She would have to watch for him to get careless. Something she didn't think was too likely to happen. She could hear Dom and the man behind her exchanging blows. Toby must have heard the noise too because Kel saw her door open and a tiny face peak out. She shouldn't have let that distract her, but it did and her attacker brought his blade down across her shoulder and side. Kel deflected most of the blow with one of her daggers but she was bleeding somewhere near the hip. Every step hurt more and more but if she backed off now he'd have her. There was a loud "thunk" to her left as Dom was knocked on the head by the other man. He sat stunned where he had fallen. The stranger brought up his sword to finish the Sergeant when Jump attacked out of nowhere. Two sparrows went after the man's face. Tobe may have only been a boy but he'd ridden with Kel long enough to know when a battle wasn't going their way. He must have let Jump and the sparrows out to help. Burchard turned towards the stranger giving Kel the opening she needed. With one dagger she cut up and across from his right to his left and with the other she attacked the shoulder that was his sword arm. Burchard of Stone Mountain went down. She hadn't killed him, only put him out of working order. When she'd cut his sword arm he had dropped his blade, which Kel now picked up. Kel hit him over the head with the blunt end of the blade, knocking him out. She now turned her attention on the Stranger. Jumps attack had given Dom just enough time to recover from his hit and get back on his feet. The two were now matching each other blow for blow. Kel had not forgotten about Groten. He may have been drunk but all that meant was that he was unpredictable. He was nowhere to be seen. He must have run when he saw the other knight go down. She turned her attention once again to Dom and the man. Dom blocked a blow from the stranger and made a swift cut across his stomach. The man went down in a pool of blood.  
  
"Tobe," yelled Kel. "Go get a healer."  
  
Tobe didn't even stop to answer as he ran past her and down the hallway.  
  
Dom came over to where she stood and immediately began looking her over wound. There was a tear in the waist of her dress, revealing a deep gash that stretched from her rib cage to her hip. He removed the sash from his waist and tied it tightly around the wound to slow the blood flow.  
  
"You need to lay down Kel. Until Tobe gets back with a healer."  
  
Dom helped Kel to the ground and they sat there with her head in his lap. Kel was starting to feel dizzy and sleepy.  
  
"I knew a dress wasn't a good idea," she tried to joke.  
  
"Shhhh," said Dom. "I liked it. Try to be still."  
  
Despite the fact that almost everyone was across the palace in the banquet hall, Tobe came running back with Neal in less than 10 minutes. Lord Raoul and several others followed behind.  
  
"Mithros Kel. What were you doing? Fighting with a meat cleaver?" Neal asked. Even in her sleepy state she could feel the cool magic radiating from his hand over her wound. Once he had stopped the bleeding and fixed the worst of the damage Neal ordered Kel lifted to her bed.  
  
A healer and several soldiers came to look after Burchard. He was hurt badly, but would live to face the courts. The stranger was dead.  
  
While Neal continued to work on Kel, another healer examined the bump on Dom's head. The last thing that Kel saw before she fell into a deep sleep was Dom smiling down at her from one side as Neal worked on her from the other. It was a dreamless sleep. 


	3. A busy morning

Kel opened her eyes to the faint glow of sunrise. She could feel Jump curled up behind her and her sparrows scattered about her pillow. Neal had laid her on her side against a pillow so that she wouldn't aggravate her healing wound. She was just about to close her eyes and drift off again when she saw Jump walk up to the edge of her bed. That wasn't right. Jump was sleeping against her back, keeping her from rolling over. Dreading what she would find she reached her hand behind her to feel who or what was there. Someone. A man someone judging by what she felt pressed against her lower back. Dom maybe? But why would he be here? She couldn't tell anything else until she rolled over...something she could not do while she was braced against him.  
  
Maybe if I make a noise......"hmmuhm."  
  
The person behind her shifted but did not wake.  
  
"hmmmmmuuhmmm....cough."  
  
She could feel whoever was behind her shift and put an arm around her.  
  
"Morning," said Sergeant Domitan in a sleepy voice.  
  
If Kel had been a little groggy from her healing sleep she wasn't any more.  
  
"Dom, not that I mind or anything but why are you sleeping in my bed?"  
  
"Neal had to go. I told him I would stay with you till morning to keep you from rolling onto your wound. He healed most of it but you're going to have to be still for a few days... Besides, I didn't think you would mind...." cooed the sergeant.  
  
She was tempted to smack him but the deep sound of his voice and the fact that her side ached kept her from doing so.  
  
"The last thing I remember is Neal yelling at me. What happened to the men?" she asked.  
  
"Taken away to be tried. They won't hold court until you are well enough to attend," he said.  
  
Kel's arm was going numb from lying on her side for so long. "Dom, um do you think you could let me roll onto my back?"  
  
"Just so long as you don't roll onto that side. I don't need Sir Meathead yelling at me for letting you undo your stitches."  
  
Dom sat up and helped Kel to roll over. As she laid her head back against the pillow Dom looked down over her.  
  
"I was worried about you ya know. I mean, in Scanra I've seen you hurt before but that was different."  
  
"Kel fought back a yawn. "What do you mean different? I was a knight then and I'm a knight now."  
  
"Yes but we were...more ready then. And things between us were different," he said. "Not that I'm trying to be protective or anything, I know you can take care of yourself. I just don't like you getting hurt."  
  
"Well I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen to often," she joked.  
  
Dom leaned in for a soft kiss. The two had barely touched lips for a second when there was a knock at the door. Without even waiting for a reply Neal sauntered into the room.  
  
"Now cousin dear, I knew you said you would take care of her but that's not quite what I meant. And why is she pressing on that side?"  
  
With a sigh of frustration Dom leaned back.  
  
"It's custom to wait for an answer before entering, when you knock on a door. Or didn't they teach you that in 8 years of training?" said Dom.  
  
"Oh fine if you don't want to hear what I have to say then I am just going to leave. You can just find someone else to look at your nasty wound. I don't have to take this...." Neal began.  
  
"Neal." said Kel in her motherly tone. "Isn't Yuki looking for you?"  
  
"Actually she is helping your mother...speaking of which I expect you will see her any minute. It took both my father AND Lord Raoul to convince her to wait till after you'd had some rest."  
  
Great, thought Kel. This should be just lovely. I get to explain how I got myself half gutted, and why I have a man in my bed.  
  
"Um, Dom. I don't want you to go but my mom..."  
  
"Say no more," replied the Sergeant. I'll be back with your lunch after the 3rd bell." Dom got up and stretched before he began to put his boots on. He gave her one last kiss before walking out the door with a wink.  
  
Neal came over to Kel and began to checking her bandages.  
  
"You moved too much Kel. Bled a little."  
  
"Don't blame Dom, I didn't move all night." she replied.  
  
"Just be careful when you move. I healed most of it, but something like this is still going to take time."  
  
And I am really, really sorry for ending it here at a dumb place but I work so much....I just wanted to update so ya'll would know that I am going to finish this story BEFORE the end of June!!!! 


	4. matching scars

Neal continued to look over her wound, occasionally using his cool healing magic.  
  
"You're going to be tired over this again. Eat, sleep and I'll be back to check on you later. And Kel?" Neal said. "Take it easy until this is healed ok? That means no glaive, no Peachblossom, and no, uh other extracurricular activities you may be thinking about."  
  
Kel couldn't help it, she blushed. While she had no intention of giving herself to Dom after only one night, she couldn't deny that it didn't sound exciting.  
  
"Yes motherrrrrrrrr," she drawled.  
  
"Did I hear my name mentioned?" said Ilane of Mindelan as she cracked open the door to Kel's room.  
  
"No, Neal is just giving me a lecture about not playing with sharp weapons at parties."  
  
"Oh well then he shouldn't object to a little mother-daughter time and a bath?" inquired Lady Ilane.  
  
"Not so long as she takes it easy," said Neal as he started to leave. "I'll be back this evening to check on you again. Remember what I said Kel."  
  
When he had shut the door, her mother came over and wrapped Kel in a tight but careful hug.  
  
"We were worried," was all she said.  
  
A maid knocked on the door, bringing hot water for Kel to bathe in. Eyeing the tub and the soap her mother had brought Kel started to undress. Kel took off her dressing gown and was confronted with stitches and swollen skin. Bruises lined her body, the most colorful of all surrounding her wound. Neal had healed the internal damage that the sword had done, but because of the location and severity of the wound he had had to stitch it. She stared in the mirror and ran her hand down her side along the stitches. The swelling was a result of the healing. Tiny stitches stretched from her hip to just below her breast.  
  
"Well, it's at least it goes with the others...."she thought. She eyed it and turned slightly in the mirror so that she could see it together with the scar across her shoulder. "In a few months, it will be pink like this..." she thought.  
  
"Kel I don't think I've ever seen you look at a mirror. You're not getting vain are you?" said her mother?  
  
"No Mama. I was just looking. It's not like anyone is going to see it anyways."  
  
"Are you so sure of that," replied Ilane of Mindelan. "You and that young Sergeant you were dancing with seemed to be getting along well. Especially when he hit that knight over something said about you."  
  
"Mama!" exclaimed Kel. "Dom is...well I don't know what Dom is. We were supposed to talk and then all this mess happened." Neal's treatment had left her both sleepy and grumpy. All she wanted to do was nap, but her mother had insisted she bathe and get clean before returning to her bed.  
  
Ilane of Mindelan helped Kel step into the bathtub. As she was eased into the water with the help of her mother's strong grip she cringed. The water wasn't necessarily too hot, but the feel of it made the skin around her stitches twitch. Sighing, she relented to her mother's bottle of soap and let herself relax in the water. She wanted to talk to Dom. But she was so sleepy... She was half asleep before she had rinsed her hair, and by the time she was changed and in bed she was out.  
  
Next chapter, more Dom! Sorry about the delay! 


	5. The talk

Kel awoke to the smell of lunch. Dom was standing next to her with a tray of food in his hands.  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
"I'm starved," said Kel, her mouth practically drooling. Healings left her hungry and a big one like this left her v-e-r-y hungry.  
  
"I am under the strictest orders from Neal, Merric, Owen and Tobe to make sure that you eat all your vegetables, even if you are sick. "I'm also to ask you if payback sucks?" joked Dom.  
  
"They act like I don't like most of my vegetables," said Kel.  
  
A bowl of potato soup, bread and a plate of mixed greens sat on the tray. Before Kel could even ask, Dom handed her a glass of water.  
  
"You read my mind," she said before draining it down. Sleeping and healing made her thirsty. While Dom refilled her water Kel dug into her lunch. When she got to the mixed greens she realized what her friends had meant by payback. It was one of the nastiest dishes she had ever tasted.  
  
"Dom, what is this?" she sputtered.  
  
"Neal mixed in some herbs to help you heal. What's the matter, don't you like it?" he teased.  
  
"Kel shuddered and forced herself to take another bite. When she had finished, Dom moved the tray and sat down on the edge of her bed.  
  
"How are you feeling," he asked.  
  
"Fine, just sleepy," she said. Looking into his bright blue eyes made her stomach do flip-flops. "And confused."  
  
"About us?" said the Sergeant as he raised his eyebrow.  
  
Kel nodded and Dom let out a big sigh of relief.  
  
"I am too, he said. "I just didn't want to bring it up until you were feeling better.......... I care about you Kel. I was worried last night."  
  
"I care about you too Dom. And I was worried myself."  
  
A million thoughts went through Kel's head....he'd never expect her to stop being a knight, even if he was worried. That was something nice about Dom. Whatever they might feel for each other she would also be a warrior. But then they would both be on the road so much, how could they be together? Did he really want to be together? Or was she one of his party flings....but then they were friends, and although Dom was a tremendous flirt, he'd never hurt anyone...... ...her thoughts were interrupted with a kiss. It felt so good to be kissed. She leaned in to it and felt herself relax. She had never been able to relax with Cleon because circumstances had forced them to try to hide the relationship. After the reception, everyone would have figured out that something was going on between the two of them, so there was no point in trying to hide this...  
  
One thing still nagged at her though.  
  
"Dom, what are we? What is this?"  
  
"This is... happy," he said as he touched her cheek. "Kel, I've had feelings for you for a while now. I just never did anything because I didn't want it to complicate things. Turns out it's more complicated to try to ignore your feelings than it is to express them. You start hitting people at parties and getting into sword fights at random hours of the night...."  
  
Kel couldn't help it, she blushed. Until last night she had never been in a "damsel in distress" type situation. She used to think she'd hate being so helpless, but considering she had held her own with her dagger it didn't really bother her that Dom taken the part of the protective rescuer.  
  
"What will we do when we are on the road?" she asked. "Between the Own and a knight's duties were not going to be able to see its other all the time."  
  
"Buri and Raoul did it," he said. The fact that he had named two people she respected, as well as a couple that had succeeded relaxed her fears a little. Still it had been hard to be away from Cleon. It would be harder to be away from Dom.  
  
"So we're "happy" then," she said.  
  
"Happy Kel."  
  
Dom lay down next to her and she laid her head on his shoulder. One arm was around her waist and the other behind her neck. She listened to his heart beat for a few seconds and drifted off into another deep sleep brought on by her healing.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
When she woke up it was still light outside. Barely. She was still laying in Dom's arms only somehow he'd managed to get the blanket over them with out her waking up. Kel turned her head to look at his face. He was so peaceful when he slept. Gods he was handsome... Ironically, just as she was thinking that he began to snore. Kel couldn't help it, she let out a giggle.  
After years on the Road with the Own, she had thought Dom to be able to sleep through anything. Apparently she was wrong because he opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. He was so warm! Until today Kel had never really "cuddled" in anyone's arms before. It was nice to lay down and be held. Dom leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. If she hadn't been melting before, she was melting now. Kel leaned in and kissed him back. They lay in that embrace for almost half an hour, softly kissing before they pulled apart.  
  
Kel's lips were trembling. She had never felt like this in her life. She couldn't have even imagined that she could feel like this. The way he held her when he kissed her was so gentle. She liked it. And he looked into her eyes when he spoke to her. Cleon had never been able to. Kel had never been so close or as susceptible to someone in her life as she was now. Almost instinctively she began to put on her Yamani face. Just as she was about to take a deep breathe she caught herself. She didn't need her Yamani face with Dom. What was she doing? Dom must have noticed her change from Yamani back to relaxed because he raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Kel?"  
  
"I know I started to put on my blank face," she said. They both sat up in the bed- Kel a little more stiffly than Dom. "I'm so used to it that I don't even think about it. But I don't want to wear it around you. I feel safe with you." She had never made herself to vulnerable to someone.  
  
Dom looked into Kel's eyes and smiled. "I'm not going to hurt you Kel. I'm your partner in the field and off. There's no guarantee on anything we do when we go out there. You're my guarantee. No matter what we have to go out there and face, were going to have each other. What's the use of this life if you can't have some kind of happiness?  
  
"I love you Dom." She couldn't help it; she had just blurted it out before she even realized what she was saying. Calling her self ten kinds of idiot she started to explain. Dom interrupted her before she could get a single word out.  
  
"I love you too Kel."  
  
That night Kel slept in Dom's arms, enjoying for the first time the feeling of being in love. And for the first time since the Yamani Islands she left feelings unguarded.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Lalasa found the two curled up together the next morning. Despite the fact that both were wearing clothes she let out a little yelp. As if on reflex the couple sat up and reached for weapons that were not on them. This was a mistake for Kel, as the first thing she did was reach for her side and grab a handful of stitches. Her eyes began to water and she nearly choked in pain. Dom moved to help her lay down as he smiled nervously at Kel's former maid. "We, uh fell asleep," he stammered.  
  
Lalasa just smiled back. "Your mother is bringing a Kimono robe for you to wear today. She thinks that it won't rub your wound so much as a normal dress would. Sir Nealan wants to check your wounds again, but he says that if you are still you will be able to go to the luncheon today for new couple."  
  
Kel had completely forgotten that Roald and Shinko had planned a private lunch with their friends that Monday. The wedding was going to be so huge that the couple had wanted a special day to celebrate with only their closest friends, and no diplomats or elbow rubbing nobles.  
  
Dom was rubbing his eyes and yawning. "I guess I had better go check in with the real world and see if Raoul has something for me to do."  
  
"Raoul's going to be at the lunch. When Roald and Yuki first met they were really nervous around each other. He helped them relax by sharing battle stories," explained Kel.  
  
"Well then I guess I will be catching up on paper work."  
  
"Come with me Dom," she said. "No one is going to care. Besides, I don't want to be away from you right now. "Kel grabbed his hand and squeezed.  
  
Lalasa faked a cough to remind them that she was still in the room.  
  
"If I'm going with you then I'll need to change and shave," he said. "I'll be back in an hour?" he asked.  
  
Kel nodded.  
  
"And you're sure no one will mind me coming?"  
  
Kel nodded again. With a lingering kiss and a touch on the cheek he was out the door.  
  
"So," said Lalasa. She had a teasing smile on her face. "Care to tell me a story milady?".......  
  
Well, 80 hours of work on this paycheck ruined my idea of having the story finished by the end of June. I tried to write some tonight and I'm afraid I couldn't get much out. I'll update again soon. Meanwhile I have to get up and coach in 5 hours.... 


	6. Interogation by Lunch

An hour later Kel emerged from her rooms blushing. While Lalasa was extremely shy when it came to the men that she encountered, she had prodded Kel for details for almost the entire hour. When Ilane of Mindelan arrived, the number of questions she had to answer had doubled. Dom was waiting at her door, looking handsome after a shave and a change of clothes. While she was strong enough to move around a little inside her room, walking across even a small part of the palace proved to be almost too much for her. She cursed when she started tripping on her own feet. She was about to get frustrated and turn around when Dom put his hand on her cheek and turned her to face him.  
  
"Let us help" he said.  
  
It was so sweet and so gentle that she didn't even realize she was nodding.  
  
Dom stood on Kel's right side, his arm looped into hers. Ilane of Mindelan stood on Kel's left, her arm looped as well. Kel didn't like having the "support beams" on her sides but they were better than falling. She smiled to herself when she realized that she hadn't even argued with him. The champagne colored Kimono was wrapped loosely about her waist. The fabric between the legs had been tucked between the center of her legs and into the waist band in the fashion of the Yamani warriors. This had been done in order to help Kel walk without tripping on the robe. Neal met them along the corridors not very far from Kel's room.  
  
"You were supposed to wait for me to check on you before you left," he said in a tone that Kel had only heard him use with patients.  
  
"Yes mother," Kel replied.  
  
"Oh now don't go blaming this on me," joked Ilane of Mindelan. If a certain person had been to the rooms on time then we would have waited."  
  
"This is blasphemy! All of you! Blaming the healer when you are the one who got your self hurt. All I try to do is help people and this is what I get!"  
  
"Now Meathead, no one was talking about your healing power, just your tardiness," joked Dom.  
  
"Blasphemy, again!" Neal roared with a half laugh.  
  
It was good to see her friends laughing again, thought Kel. The last two days had been was too serious for her. A discussion involving something other than being half gutted was nice.  
  
Kel had hoped to get to the lunch early and take a seat to the side. She was excited to be around her friends (without mud and muck or the chance of imminent danger) but she did not want them to see her having to lean on people. Unfortunately, a wound that stretched from her ribs to her hip meant slow walking and the need for frequent rests. While this hall was normally only a five minute walk from her room, it took her almost 20 minutes today. Kel cursed under her breath with every step as her knees shook. Both Dom and her mother strengthened their grips on her arms, half holding her up themselves.  
  
"Kel are you sure you should be going?" Dom asked.  
  
"I'm going," said Kel as she gritted her teeth. She'd had to leave the wedding reception very early, she hadn't seen any of her friends in two days and on top of all that, she didn't want her enemies to get the satisfaction of her staying in her room. Not that any of them would be there, but they would hear about it.  
  
Dom and Ilane exchanged knowing glances and kept walking.  
  
"Once you sit down Kel, I can ease the stiffness and give you some herbs for the pain," said Neal. "Most of what I can do for you has already been done. The rest is just going to take time."  
  
The four of them approached the door to the luncheon room and paused. A palace servant opened the door and they began to walk in. Almost everyone in the room stopped talking when they saw Kel. Shinko and Yuki were the first to recover from the shock of seeing her pale and weak. They stood up and offered her a seat next to Roald. The ladies' Yamani ability to pretend like nothing was wrong was a blessing to Kel. If they didn't say anything about the other night, the others would probably lay off for a little while too.  
  
Dom and Ilane helped Kel ease into her chair. Shinko took her place on the other side of Roald. Neal sat next to Yuki and across from Kel. Dom began to offer Ilane the seat next to Kel but she just winked and sat down next to Lady Haname.  
  
As much as Yuki and Shinko were a blessing, Owen was ....Owen. Kel had just started to ask Roald how he liked being married when Owen came bounding up to the chair and wrapped Kel in a big hug.  
  
"Kel what happened to you?" he asked. "I heard you were attacked but no one would say by who or how bad you were hurt or anything. And when Groten tried to start that fight at the reception –"  
  
"Owen," croaked Kel. "You're hurting me."  
  
Owen blushed and stepped away. "Sorry Kel, I didn't realize." "It's ok Owen, the robe hides the bandages," said Kel as she tried to rub her side without him noticing.  
  
"Ok Kel, out with it," said Roald.  
  
"Out with what?" she said in a sarcastic voice. "Whatever could you mean?"  
  
"Lord Raoul only told me a little of what happened. And, I just thought you could be up and out with it all now so that you wouldn't spend the next week and a half retelling it."  
  
"I think he's got a point," whispered Dom.  
  
"Damn right he's got a point," shouted Raoul from across the large table. "And I want to know what happened after the fight," he said with a very mischievous and over-exaggerated wink at Kel and Dom.  
  
"Were not going to talk about that right now," replied Kel. "We're going to celebrate the wedding. Isn't that right Shinko?"  
  
Shinko looked at Kel with a serious face and laughing eyes. Kel half expected her hide her face behind her fan when she replied, "Whatever you think Keladry."  
  
After a lot of explaining by both Dom and Kel, the party finally agreed that it was time to eat. Kel sat back in her chair and sighed. While her friends had been relentless in the pursuit of details, they had all stopped with the end of the fight. No one had ventured to explore the details of the last few nights. Yet.  
  
Neal reached across the table and poured something green into her lemonade.  
  
Kel reached for the glass and took a sniff. It didn't smell like lemonade any more.  
  
"What is that?" she asked.  
  
"That, my dear knight is what is going to keep you strong, and help you heal fast. Like vegetables."  
  
For the first time in her life, Kel wished that she hadn't been such a sticker for vegetables. Holding her nose she drank the glass down. Lemon and whatever was in there did not go well together.  
  
"Neal I am going to make sure you eat only the nastiest vegetables for the rest of your life," she sputtered. "This tastes like something a stormwing wouldn't even eat!"  
  
Her stomach churned as she realized that she had just drunk a full glass of medicine without anything in her stomach. Luckily for her, Dom had just returned from the food table with an assortment of things she could snack on. Apparently he thought so too because he sat the plate down under her and returned to the buffet.  
  
They must have exchanged long glances or something because Buri, Ilane and Lord Raoul moved to sit down beside her.  
  
"Ok Kel, out with it," commanded Lord Raoul. "Your mother wont tell us anything," said Buri, with a look that made Kel think that was a lie. Ilane of Mindelan just smiled.  
  
I've changed one or two things in this chapter 7/11 because some of ya'l have been great with reviewing. Thanks. I really appreciate it. 


	7. A talk with Raoul

many of ya'll may have noticed that I condensed ch1-3 and 3-7 for easier reading. Although I had made later chapters longer, the first were still so short and annoying for new readers  
  
Kel had been prodded and poked at by Buri for details for almost half an hour. Lord Raoul and Dom had walked off to talk and were now sitting in two chairs on the other side of the room in deep conversation. She watched as Neal walked up to them and took a seat.  
  
"Kel are you listening to me?" said Buri.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry. What was that you said?" stammered Kel as she jumped back to reality.  
  
"I was asking if you were doing ok," said the older woman.  
  
"You know I am," smiled Kel as a big grin spread across her face.  
  
"No I mean physically. You were almost gutted remember?"  
  
"Oh, that. I'm ok. Tired but ok," replied Kel.  
  
She wasn't lying. She was still tired and weak, but she already felt better than she did the day before. Secretly she was hoping to get out of bed and do some simple exercises in a few days. Whether she was supposed to or not, she couldn't let her body get too stiff. If that happened then getting back into training would take way longer than she had planned.  
  
They talked for a few moments longer. The servants brought in some hot green tea, made popular by the Yamani ladies, and Kel gladly took a cup. It was one of her favorite drinks, and something she didn't get to drink much on the road. She hadn't even finished her cup however, before she was asleep in her chair. Talking she could do, but the walk to the luncheon room had worn her out.  
  
When Dom had finished talking to Raoul and Neal he went over to Kel's chair. She looked tired and weak which worried Dom. Muddy and bruised were things he was used to with Kel. But weak was a new thing. He bent down and kissed her on her forehead. Wrapping his arms around her he lifted her from the chair. For all of her height and muscle she was light in his arms.  
  
"Neal," he said in a voice just loud enough to get his attention. "I'm taking her back to her room, she's out like a light. Are you going to come check on her again this afternoon?"  
  
Neal knew that Kel was asleep partially because of the medicine he'd slipped into her green tea when she wasn't looking, but he could see the concern in his cousin's eyes.  
  
"Yes," said Neal. "She's doing fine, but I'll come by just because today was the first time she's walked around." The fact that Dom hadn't called him "Meathead" for once might have also had something to do with it.  
  
Dom turned and carried Kel down the halls to her room where he laid her on her bed. After tucking her into her blankets he went over to the windowsill. Lalasa had filled the Sparrows dish that morning but they had already eaten most of the seed. He refilled the dish and checked on Jump's food as well. Toby and Jump were spending a few days in Lord Raoul's chambers to give Kel time to rest, as well as to help Raoul run errands. It was evident that Jump had made a few trips to Kel's room however, by the paw prints on the window sill and the half eaten bowl of dog food left behind. Laughing to himself, Dom refilled Jump's bowl as well.  
  
There was a light knock on the door. Dom was expecting Neal, but found Duke Baird there instead.  
  
"Hello Uncle Baird," said Dom, a slightly surprised look on his face.  
  
"Afternoon Dom," replied Baird. "Neal asked me to come check on Kel. Just to make sure she was healing ok."  
  
"Thank-you," said Dom. Neal must have known how much this meant to him. Silently he promised to call him "Sir Meathead," instead of Meathead from now on... Well, he'd use the "Sir" for about a week.  
  
Duke Baird placed his hands over Kel's side and Dom could see his magic spread over Kel. He moved his hands and turned to Dom.  
  
"Nothing to worry about," he said. "She just needs rest. I don't think I'd of let her out of bed for a week, but Neal was right to let her be around her friends. Kel's not one to spend much time alone."  
  
Dom let out a sigh of relief. He gave his Uncle a hug (something he had not done since he was little) before he said goodbye. Duke Baird closed the door behind him as he left and Dom sat down on the bed.  
  
Something that didn't make sense to him was why Kel's parents had no problem with him being in her rooms all the time. Normally a girl who was sick would be surrounded by only her family and healers. Of course Kel wasn't a normal girl. And she was probably closer to her friends than she was to her family after all the years she had spent in training. Her mother had been very nice to him as well. Perhaps she knew that he and Kel had been friends for years. And maybe Raoul had said something to her. He'd hinted that when they were talking. Or maybe she approved.....  
  
Kel stirred in her sleep and called out for Dom. Distracted from his thoughts he went over to her and laid down and wrapped his arms around her. He used his opposite feet to help kick off his boots, then he tucked himself under the blanket with her. Sighing, he snuggled in. He had work to do but it felt so good just to hold her. During their chat earlier Raoul had told Dom that he had about a week before he needed to start worrying about being called out. The First was out patrolling again, leaving 3rd to baby-sit the court. Still, that didn't mean he didn't have paper work to do. Raoul might not mind him taking a little longer than usual to get things done, but that didn't mean he didn't still have to do them. Reluctantly he eased out of the bed and slipped his boots on. After kissing Kel lightly he left to uncover mounds of paper work.  
  
Dom knocked on Raoul's door and waited for an answer. In that past he would have knocked and gone in immediately, but since Raoul and Buri had been married he'd learned the hard way that he couldn't do that anymore. Buri came to the door with a grin on her face.  
  
"I see you've learned to knock," she teased.  
  
"Well, as tempting as it is to see you in all your glory, my lord here is another story," joked the Sergeant.  
  
A loud "Hey!" came in reply from behind the door. Buri opened the door farther to let him in. Dom walked to the corner desk where Raoul was sitting and laid a stack of about 20 pages down.  
  
"What's all of this about?" asked Dom.  
  
"What's what about?" said Raoul. "Those are your reports."  
  
"Yes I know they are my reports. But this morning, there were about 15 more of them. 15 more of which were NOT completed," said Dom.  
  
You've got other things on your mind, Corporal Wolset and I thought we'd handle a few of them for you. Give you time to think about what we talked about over lunch."  
  
"The fact that I'm with Kel doesn't mean that I can't do my job. I'm not leaving the Own. At least not now!" snapped Dom.  
  
"Whoa there Dom! I never said anything about leaving the Own. I need you out there. All that I said was, I'd understand if you wanted to use your leave time next week. Just a few extra days until Kel is up and moving. You had better not be leaving the Own."  
  
"Sorry Raoul," said Dom as he checked himself. "I just panicked when I didn't see those reports. It was nice of yall to help me out. But I can do them." Dom sighed. "Kel knows we go on duty next week. And it's not like she didn't ride with us for four years. She knows how it goes. We could be here a day, we could be here a week." Dom looked down. "That doesn't mean that I'm happy about going. But were both fighters and we both have a job to do. As soon as she's healed the king will have another job for her to do too."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" asked Raoul. "Shouldn't you be talking to Kel about this?" "You're right. We talked a little but she's been resting a lot and we didn't get that far."  
  
"Dom?" cut in Buri. "We both know that Kel is the last person to expect you to leave the Own."  
  
"Thanks," said Dom as he moved to the door. "I'll have those reports for you by tomorrow night."  
  
"What reports?" said Raoul with a wink.  
  
Ok be patient with me, I just had a presentation, midterm and a test all in the same day so I've been busy. Not my best chapter, but I'll have more lovey-dovey up soon. 


	8. Charms

Kel crawled out of bed slowly. The last thing she could remember was sipping tea at the luncheon. Walking over to the window she saw that it was growing dark outside. Silently she cursed herself for falling asleep. Her fingers itched to pick up the glaive that hung on her wall. Kel lit a lamp and closed the bottom shutters to her window. It wouldn't do for someone to see what she was about to do and come stop her. She slipped into clothes that would be loose around her bandages. An oversized shirt and a pair of loose breeches did the trick. She found her boots leaning against her closet door and slipped them on. Standing by the end of her bed she took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. Exhaling slowly she began to move her feet in the pattern of the simplest pattern dance she knew. Slowly and carefully she raised her arms and moved them as if she was holding her glaive. She didn't dare to move fast let alone actually pick up the heavy weapon. But moving her arms and legs in simple patterns was not something she could get yelled at for. At least she didn't think it was.

Kel dipped and stepped back with her left foot. Rotating on her right foot she spun and raised her arms towards the door. She exhaled as she brought the glaive down and to the left –a move that was used to gut a person if she had been holding the weapon. Carefully she began the sweep that followed.

While this exercise did nothing for strength it was excellent for training your muscles to move precisely in a controlled pattern every time. Little kids and beginners in the Yamani Islands learned pattern dances this way before they were ever aloud to touch a live weapon.

The nap (and Neal's hidden dose of medicine) had done a great deal to heal Kel. She was able to complete the entire pattern dance before she had to sit down. Neal was an excellent healer. Kel knew that no matter how strong a healer was, they always had to rely on the body's natural healing process at some point. This was what had left her bedridden for the last few days. Healers could, however speed up the healing process. What would have taken a month or more to heal naturally would be healed completely within two weeks.

Kel decided to do one last pattern dance before she stopped for the night. The last had helped to stretch her sore muscles, and it hadn't even pulled on her stitches. If she was careful one more wouldn't hurt. Besides she had slept the afternoon away, making it unlikely that she would want to go to bed anytime soon.

Slowly and gently Kel began to dip and turn, inhaling and exhaling deeply as the exercise called for.

She had her back to the door when Dom entered the room. He had done so quietly in case she was still asleep. Instead of finding the sleepy head he was expecting, he was surprised by the sight of her graceful figure moving slowly and gently. She was facing the fall away from him and beginning a dip from the waist. She swung her arms down and up again as she took tiny steps that reminded Dom of the Yamani ladies. Despite the baggy shirt he could see the arch of her neck and the tops of her well-muscled shoulders peaking through the collar. Dom wanted nothing more than to walk over and hold her but the moment held him captive. She exhaled slowly, adding to his urges. As she moved her left foot back she lowered her arms and stepped around on her right foot. The deep breath she had just taken came out in a squeak as she realized that Dom was behind her.

"You scared me!" she snapped.

"You were doing exercises!" he replied, snapped out of his trance.

Kel's expression was of a little kid who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Dom couldn't help it, he started laughing.

"What?" asked Kel as she arched one of her eyebrows. This made Dom laugh even harder.

Walking over to her he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't ever change Kel."

After explaining what she was doing the two of them decided to have dinner brought to them in the nearby gardens. The palace gardens were just across the courtyard from the Own's quarters making them safer for the monarchs who chose to use them. It was much closer than the luncheon had been and with all of Neal' care, Kel was strong enough to walk the short distance.

The couple set under an arbor as a palace servant brought out their dinner plates. Kel was starving after the days events. Once they were done with their meals Kel leaned her back against Dom's chest. Dom wrapped his arms gently around her waist and kissed her cheek gently.

"Kel you know when 3rd goes on duty next week I go with them?" he said.

"Yes," was all she replied.

"You know I have to go Kel."

"I know," she said. "I don't expect you to stay Dom. We both have jobs to do. I wouldn't hold you back from the Own. I know you wouldn't try to hold me back from being a knight. It's our job."

Silently Dom sent a thank-you to the Goddess. Lover or no, Kel was his comrade. She understood him, and she understood his commitments to the crown. This was what made her so attractive to him. She wasn't some palace girl who would break if he tried to wrestle or joke around with her. And she wouldn't ask him to do something he couldn't do. Like leave the Own.

Later that night they held each other in Kel's bed. They had almost given into their temptations when Kel reminded Dom that she did not have a charm against pregnancy. Neither one was willing to chance such a thing so they had settled for soft kisses and gentle caresses. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Kel woke up to find a note on her pillow. Dom had gone to finish the last of his paper work and would be back with lunch around noon. Kel was a little stiff from the night before but her side did not hurt at all, which made her feel good. She walked over to the window to open up the shutters. 12 sparrows were waiting on the window sill for their breakfast. Kel was refilling their dishes when Jump came bounding through the window. One of the sparrows flew over to Kel's shoulder and picked at her collar.

"Stop that," said Kel. "I'm fine." The sparrow peeped her reply flew over to Kel's bed. Jump curled up on the bed and lay down. It was good to have the animals around.

That morning she was paid a visit by her mother. While they sat and drank tea Kel told her mother some of the previous night's events.

"He understands my responsibility to the crown," she said. "And I do so much work with the Own, I'd probably get to see him more than I would anyone here."

"That's good," Ilane said. She approved of Dom. While she didn't know him well herself, the fact that Lord Raoul spoke well of him was a huge compliment. The look in his eyes when he looked at her daughter helped as well. It was the same look Kel's father gave Ilane.

"Mom?" said Kel. "I need to ask you a question."

"What question has you blushing like a school girl?" asked Ilane. "The look you have on your face is the same look your sister's get when they want to "talk" about their suitors."

"Do you remember when we talked about charms?" said Kel. "To prevent pregnancy."

"Yes..." said her mother.

"I think I need to get one." Kel turned beet red as soon as the words were out. "I can move around and all, but I don't think I can maneuver about Corus by myself just yet. I was wondering if you could maybe, help me out here?"

"Of course I can," said Ilane. "Should I get it today or is tomorrow too late?"

Kel blushed even deeper.

"I'll bring it by this afternoon," she said.

Kel let out a sigh of relief. Her mother was easy going but asking your mother to pick up your "birth control" was a stretch for anyone.

True to her word, her mother brought an envelope to Kel as she and Dom were finishing up their lunch.

They invited her to stay for lunch but Ilane just winked at Kel and made excuses to leave. She wanted to get to know Dom better, but she thought that she might want to wait until the two had had more time together first.

Kel slipped the little gold charm, which hung on a delicate looking chain out of the envelope. Dom eyed the charm and then eyed her. Instead of saying anything he just raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"It's the charm," said Kel.

Dom smiled. She melted when he smiled.

"Not many women have their mothers pick up these kinds of charms for them."

"It's different with my mom," said Kel.

Dom reached out for the necklace. The charm hung from it's center. Leaning towards Kel he fastened it around her neck. It was barely visible under her shirt. With a tunic on, no one would be able to notice it.

"Are you sure about this Kel?" asked Dom. "We don't have to do this yet if you don't want to. I know you haven't ever..."

Kel put her finger against his lips, stopping him mid sentence.

"I'm sure."

Alright, one more chapter completed in the midst of finals and work! I've only proofed this once so email me if I made any blunders. Sorry it took so long to update! -Laura


End file.
